gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship, most commonly known as Quick, is the on/off romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. During Season One, Quinn gets "drunk" on wine coolers, from Puck guiding her to drink them, which led to unprotected sex, resulting in Quinn's unexpected pregnancy. They had one daughter, whom Puck named Beth and She was born in the episode Journey. Puck told Quinn that he loves her; but they are interrupted by Shelby, to whom they give their daughter to at the end of the episode. In Season Two, they barely spoke or had any interaction, most likely because Quinn starts a relationship with Sam, and subsequently starts a second relationship with Finn, while Puck is in a relationship with Lauren. In Season Three, Shelby comes back to Lima with Beth. Shelby wants Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, but Quinn plans for Puck and her to get full custody of their daughter. During I Kissed a Girl, Quinn says she wants to get him back with Puck but doesn't tell him that she wants to have another baby with him. Puck refuses to have sex with Quinn but helps her to feel better, he then tells her that he hooked up with Shelby. In Goodbye, Quinn helps Puck to study for a big test and graduate high school, and while doing so, she tells him that she loves him, kisses him and is proud of him when he passes his test and graduates. Despite making amends and admitting their love for each other in Goodbye, Quinn and Puck go their separate ways, relationship-wise, but reunite with the rest of the alumni of the Glee Club (except Rachel and Kurt) in the episode, Thanksgiving of Season Four. Episodes Season One Showmance When Puck slushies Rachel, Quinn laughs and then turns back to smile at him. Preggers Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers, and because she felt fat that day, they had sex. Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby but lies to Finn by telling him that it's her and Finn's baby. When the football team starts performing Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Quinn smiles when she sees Puck. He looks very jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing after they won the football game. Puck decides to do the Single Ladies Dance because Quinn called him a Lima Loser. The Rhodes Not Taken At rehearsal, everyone is guessing why Quinn is acting so weird, and Puck tells them that she may "have a bun in the oven" but tells them the father is Finn even though he knows it's his. They danced together at the end of Last Name. Mash-Up When Will starts singing Bust a Move, Quinn walks away from Finn, and when she does this, Puck is shown to be staring at her. When Puck sings Sweet Caroline, Quinn looks at him with starry eyes and thinks that he is singing it to her instead of Rachel. Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks Puck has feelings for Quinn. Rachel notices Puck frequently looks at Quinn when she looks at Finn or is with Finn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn support the baby by giving money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight, and they are about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Finn. Puck and Finn also get into a fist fight over Quinn and the baby. Puck also says to Finn, "You're a punk who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend", implying that he wanted to be Quinn's boyfriend instead. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals some of the money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair. She adds that she knows Finn will take care of her and the baby. Afterwards, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's wheelchair. At the end, when Puck gives the bake sale money to Mr. Schuester, Quinn is proud of him, and the two share a look. Ballad Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Mercedes tells him to lay off, because Quinn chose Finn to be the father, and he hurt Quinn enough. When the glee members are singing Lean on Me, ''towards the end, Puck sings the lyrics "call me" and gives her a smirk. Quinn, looking tempted, bites her lips, nods her head, and looks away with a smile while blushing. Hairography '' while Puck is playing guitar]] Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck acts quite supportive of the baby causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to him. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester, makes the decision to keep the baby. However, Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. While Quinn and Puck babysit the children, they both hold hands for a couple seconds without meaning to. The children they are babysitting are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of ''Papa Don't Preach. Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Quinn is satisfied with Puck until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was sexting Santana while they were babysitting. When Santana tells her about this, she says "I happen to know Puck cares about me." After she checks his cell phone and finds the dirty messages, she is angry, sad, and heartbroken. He admits to the deed saying "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." He then says "I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it." Quinn looks hurt and close to tears when he says that. While singing True Colors, they both share a look and Puck looks like he regrets what he had said. Sectionals The truth about the who the father of Quinn's baby is comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about it to everyone, with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel grows suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father and shares the truth with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to kick over a chair and say that he was not only done with them but with glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later, when Finn returns to the Glee Club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O When Finn is singing Hello, I Love You, seemingly directed towards Quinn. Puck is seen flirting with a cheerleader when Quinn drags him away and argues with him. When Rachel is singing Gives You Hell, Puck and Quinn gaze into each other's eyes and dance around clapping with each other. During the song, they dance and Quinn playfully flirts with Puck. In a scene that was cut from the episode, Puck and Quinn announced that they are dating. The Power of Madonna When Puck calls Madonna a MILF, Quinn looks over at him smiling. The camera also focuses on Puck who is watching Quinn sing Express Yourself and seems kind of guilty along with the other boys for disrespecting his girlfriend. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because Quinn, his girlfriend, is at the top. Quinn also tells Mr. Schue that she stole Puck from Rachel. When Quinn sees Puck in Rachel's music video she looks at him suspiciously and questionably and he looks back at her and smirks/smiles. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis As Rachel is beginning to sing The Climb, Quinn looks over at Puck. When Puck sings The Lady Is a Tramp to Mercedes because he wants to date her to become more popular, he gestures a lot to Quinn, who smiles and laughs. Theatricality '' to Quinn]] Puck first suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in Glee Club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name and letting him be there at the birth, teary-eyed and moved by the song. Funk While Quinn sings It's a Man's Man's Man's World, they share an intense look. Puck also looks sad to see that Quinn feels this angry. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and conceived Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but he decides not to use it. Also, when Puck gives her a hickey she smiles as if she's enjoying it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. They are seen to be touching during Don't Stop Believin'. After their performance, Quinn goes into labor while talking to her mother. Puck wheels her into the hospital, followed by the whole Glee Club. She says that she wanted Mercedes to come in too, alongside her mother and Puck. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her. She gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. ]]After giving birth, Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now, implying that Quinn wanted to know if he loved her as she is most likely in love with him too. They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but Shelby interrupts them. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. They later share a loving look in Over The Rainbow. Also, Puck's only line in Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' is "I was alone, I never knew what good love could do" may be referring to his life before Quinn. Season Two Audition During the opening "Glee's Big Gay Summer" Jacob Ben Israel asks Puck "Is it true you are suffering a crippling depression because you're not over Quinn Fabray?" Puck hits the camera, heavily implying it's true. They seem to be on good terms when later in the episode they watch Sunshine's audition together. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing The Only Exception Quinn is singing along with the lyrics while her and Puck look at each other. In Toxic, Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing Only the Good Die Young, Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. When he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation," he walks up to her and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. Duets When Mr. Schue tells Glee Club that Puck is in juvie, Quinn seems annoyed and asks what he did. Also Sam says that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for attempting to kiss Quinn. Never Been Kissed Puck returns from juvie and makes a comment about cracking skulls. Quinn rolls her eyes and sarcastically says that he was such a catch and how could she ever let him go. Special Education Quinn says that the last time she performed on stage was when she went into labor and was having post-traumatic stress. Puck comes and sits by her looking at her concerned when she says this. They also dance together during Valerie. She also admits Puck told her about the hook-up between Santana and Finn. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Puck sings Need You Now, Quinn smiles sweetly at him. Silly Love Songs In Fat Bottomed Girls, Quinn stares at Puck and laughs throughout the entire song. Also, Puck seems angry when Lauren insults him for getting Quinn pregnant. Blame It on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn is seen with Lauren shouting at Puck when they are drunk. They are later seen together with a hangover the next day in school. Quinn is seen wearing Lauren's glasses while taking shots. Later when they are dancing however Puck is wearing her glasses. This could mean Quinn gave them to him. Sexy Puck jokingly points out the hickey on Quinn's neck with a raise of an eyebrow, and she attempts to deny it in front of him. She also tells Finn sleeping with Puck was a mistake and he should have been her first. Born This Way Puck is seen staring with Lauren Zizes at Quinn while she is pinning up a poster for prom. Season Three The Purple Piano Project When Quinn is walking down the hallway with her new look, the camera focuses on Puck and he looks at her as if sad and disappointed. Later, when Santana tries to persuade Quinn go back to Cheerios and Glee Club she refers to Quinn sleeping with Puck. I Am Unicorn Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelby is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen when as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. Puck later goes to see Beth, and says that she's perfect, just like Quinn. Puck tells Quinn that he saw Beth and that she should see her too, but she needs to step up and change back to her old self because Beth needs Quinn in her life. Quinn says that they will never be together and Puck replies saying he doesn't care about Quinn, only Beth. Later Quinn and Shelby begin to talk about Beth, Quinn asks if she can see a picture and Shelby shows her one of Puck holding Beth. Quinn bursts into tears. In their final scene Quinn surprisingly arrives at the Glee Club's booty camp. She has her blonde hair again and is back to her normal attire. Quinn asks if she can join in because she is rusty and they welcome her back. When she arrives, everyone has surprised faces while Puck has a big smile on his face. Puck tells Quinn he is proud of her and she replies by saying she's going to get Beth back and they're going to have full custody of her leaving Puck looking shocked and worried. Asian F Quinn and Puck appear together in almost every scene which they are in. They are first seen at dance rehearsal together, and then are seen watching Rachel and Mercedes' Diva-Off together, when Puck turns to Quinn and he says, "Forget West Side Story, this is Clash of the Titans" to her as she leans towards him. Pot o' Gold Puck opens the door for Quinn as they approach Shelby together and ask if they could babysit Beth. Quinn refers to their previous babysitting job in Hairography, and Shelby agrees. Puck and Quinn go to Shelby's house and when Puck sees Quinn meeting Beth for the first time, he smiles tearfully. When Shelby goes, Quinn starts to replace items in Shelby's house, to prove that Shelby is an unfit mother when her house is inspected. When Puck tries to tell her to stop, Quinn asks "Do you want our baby back or not?" he admits that he does. The next day, Quinn playfully fools around with Puck in Glee Club during Last Friday Night. Later, she pulls him into a classroom and tells him that he needs to get a year-round job in order for them to raise Beth together, he agrees and gets an indoor pool cleaning job. Then, they are seen sitting together before rehearsal starts, looking at a book together. They are watching Rory's audition together, and both question his singing ability. The First Time When Finn asked Puck about condom brands, Puck said he had never used them. And that it has worked out for him "for about 99% of the time." Meaning Quinn was his 1% when she got pregnant with Beth. Mash Off She approaches him in the hallway afterwards and tells him that he needs to be extra nice to Shelby so that they can babysit Beth more and she says that she will to whatever it takes to get their baby back. When talking to Shelby, Puck says that he originally thought that he and Quinn would be good parents. I Kissed a Girl Quinn tries to catch Puck's eye during I'm the Only One, thinking at first that he was singing to her telling her that she was the only one for him and is very mad and upset when he appears to be singing to Shelby and again when he says that the song was sung for Santana. She comes up to him after asking why he didn't look her in the eyes back and why it wasn't for her, but for Shelby. Puck tells her that he was singing it to Shelby in order to get Beth back and that they were the only ones for Beth. She tells him that her mom was going out of town for the weekend and she had the house to herself, asking him to come over and have sex with her. Puck rejects her, and Quinn protests by reminding him of when he told her he loved her at the hospital and says she wants to get that back and get back together with him. He tells her that he was into the old her, but now she's even more high maintenance than Rachel, and he'd rather rawdog a bee hive. He later comes over to her house after all, and they are seen making out in Quinn's bed as she tugs on his mohawk. He apologizes for making her a "freakin' mess for three years ever since he knocked her up," and tells her that she doesn't need a baby, or a guy or anyone to make her special. Quinn asks him to stay with her and hold her, and he agrees. He tells her about Shelby, when she asks about his angry sex comment. Later, in the choir room, Tina asks Quinn if she is okay, and Quinn is sad and angry obviously about Puck and Shelby, and Puck is seen looking guilty. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn tells Rachel about Puck sleeping with Shelby. Quinn wants to talk about this with Principal Figgins but Rachel asks Quinn not to do it or else Shelby will get fired. Quinn also states that they'll only have a shot at winning with Puck, and she decides not to tell on Shelby, so Beth can have a good life. When they finish their performance for Sectionals, Quinn looks for Puck and hugs him. Yes/No During We Found Love, Puck and Quinn dance together in the pool. Michael When Quinn sings Never Can Say Goodbye, she looks happy when Puck comes out of the wings and walks out to press his face against hers then spins her round. She dances with Puck during the fantasy sequence. Then, when Quinn is in the choir room singing, Puck nods his head to the music and smiles at her. The Spanish Teacher In the choir room, when Mercedes sings her song, Puck and Quinn sit next to each other. Heart In the choir room, Quinn sees Puck's face covered in chocolate and smiles at him. Big Brother When Quinn is performing I'm Still Standing, Puck is shown enjoying the performance, and Quinn also points to him, much like he did in Lady Is a Tramp. Puck also makes a weird face when Quinn says that sleeping with him was a mistake. In the library meeting, Rachel points out that Quinn's in a wheelchair and nobody's taking notice of it or doing anything to help her, and Puck looks guilty. He agrees and calls Quinn "Lady Fabray" when she suggests that for Ditch Day they should go to Six Flags. Prom-asaurus When Quinn stands up during Take My Breath Away, Puck claps for her. ]] Goodbye When the Juniors sing ''In My Life, Quinn looks at Puck and sees he's upset. Quinn comes into the hallway doing a self monologue about graduation. In one part of the monologue she talks about not being emotional about leaving behind high school. As she was talking about it wasn't really hard to say goodbye to people, because when she looks at her friends (the Glee Club members) she thinks that they have grown into to such amazing people that it just doesn't make her cry. However, as she talks about how nothing is going to stop her friends (the Glee Club seniors), she hesitates thinking about Puck. As she looks at Puck studying for his geography test, she thinks about the school nicely caring about people especially her. However, she blieves that she should concentrate this week by giving back. Quinn finds Rachel in the restroom and tells her that she is happy for her and Finn; they were meant to be. Then Rachel tells Quinn that she always felt the same way about Quinn and Puck, and how she always thought that they'd end up together. Quinn takes this lightly and says its "ancient history," but Rachel replies that Puck was at his best when they were together. In the next scene you see Puck studying with Quinn's help in Quinn's bedroom. When Quinn asks him a question for geography, Puck gets frustrated about not being able to memorize anything. Then Puck got ready to get out saying "Don't worry. You still get your brownie patch for trying to help a loser learn something." Then Quinn said to Puck, "I'm not here for a patch. I'm here because I love you." Puck seems pleasantly surprised by this statement. Then Quinn starts talking about their former relationship back in season 1 and a little bit of season 2. Even though they grew apart after Beth was born, Quinn said that he always had meant something to her and still does. At one point saying that she really cared about him, and saying that she would have never given her virginity to this Puck right in front of her. She said, "The Puck I fell in love with had swagger." She also states that she doesn't regret having sex with him. And Quinn said that Puck had to regain his old confidence back. Puck asked how was he supposed to regain his confidence again. Then Quinn said, "Like this," and leaned over and tried to kiss Puck. However, Puck moved his head and said sadly, "No wait, I'm not worth it. Save it for some Yale guy who deserves you." Quinn replied, "Nobody deserves it more. You just have to remember more of the guy you were when we first met." Then Quinn started talking about how his old self was by saying that he was the guy that caught the winning touch down back during Preggers. Then Quinn said, "And you'll let me kiss you," and Puck replied, "I guess it will be kinda rude if I refused." Indicating that he might have liked it that Quinn was going to kiss him. After the line Quinn and Puck kissed. Right after that scene you see Puck having a cocky smile across his face in the hallways of McKinley High heading to his geography test. In a monologue he says, "Funny thing about a kiss. When it comes at the right time, and the right girl it can be magic." This tells us that he has feelings for Quinn, and has finally found the right girl. Later in the episode right before graduation all the Glee Club seniors outside the geography class room are waiting with Puck for the test to be graded. Quinn was there clearly looking anxious with Puck and the rest of the seniors. When Puck finds out he had a good grade and that he can graduate, Quinn was the first to hug Puck, and hugged him longer than the others did. When Quinn hugged Puck, she whispered to him that she was so proud of him. Season Four Britney 2.0 Puck refers to Quinn when he tells Jake that he dated one of the most popular girls in the school. Thanksgiving The episode starts off with Quinn and Puck singing Homeward Bound/Home with Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Finn. They hold hands during the song. They sit together at ‎Breadstix, and Puck puts his arm around her and she strokes his chin. Puck congratulates Quinn saying "You go girl!" when she speaks of being asked to be a part of the only female Secret Society at Yale University. When Quinn confronts Jake about just wanting sex from Marley, Puck tells Jake that her body language shows an anger Quinn reserves for Puckermans, describing in detail how he knows this. Also Kitty tells Quinn that she would know all about "a Puckerman corrupting an innocent girl," referring to their relationship. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Bust a Move'' by Young MC. (Mash-Up) *''Sweet Caroline'' by Neil Diamond. (Mash-Up) *''Lean on Me'' by Bill Withers. (Ballad) *''Papa Don't Preach'' by Madonna. (Hairography) *''True Colors'' by Cindy Lauper. (Hairography) *''Hello, I Love You'' by The Doors. (Hell-O) *''Gives You Hell'' by The All-American Rejects. (Hell-O) *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Beth'' by Kiss. (Theatricality) *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' by James Brown. (Funk) *''Over the Rainbow'' by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. (Journey) *''The Only Exception'' by Paramore. (Britney/Brittany) *''Only the Good Die Young'' by Billy Joel. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Never Can Say Goodbye by ''Jackson 5. (Michael) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) Trivia *They both got haircuts that changed their appearance (Puck shaved his mohawk off and Quinn cut her hair short and dyed it) *The only time Quinn wanted to keep Beth was when there was a possibility of her and Puck raising her together, as a family. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when Puck was caught sexting with Santana, leaving her heartbroken. *In the series, Quinn is Christian and Puck is Jewish. But in real life, Dianna is Jewish and Mark is Christian. *Puck is the only boyfriend who Quinn has not sung a duet with. *In a deleted scene from Grilled Cheesus, Quinn said "I really like you." to which Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week." *Quinn referred to sleeping with Puck without protection (thinking 'Trust me' was a good birth control method) as the stupidest thing she has ever done. *Puck tells Quinn that he was into her because she was "hot like a pixie" and the smartest girl in the whole school. But he also says she is the most selfish person he has ever met and is higher maintenance than Rachel. *Puck was the first guy Quinn thought about when she was singing Never Can Say Goodbye to all her ex-boyfriends. *Puck thinks Quinn is one of the only people in Lima who is going to get out and make something of herself. *Unlike her other relationships, Quinn has never cheated on Puck. But only because they didn't date for long. But Quinn is the only girl Puck has cheated on. He attempted to kiss Rachel in Bad Reputation when he was confirmed to be dating Quinn. *They both have had an episode dedicated to their friendship with Artie. Puck in Never Been Kissed, and Quinn in Big Brother. *One of the only canon couples that hasn't had a duet in all four seasons *Puck joined Glee Club to get closer to Quinn. *Puck's mother wouldn't let Quinn eat bacon. *Both set fire to instruments, Quinn set fire to a piano in The Purple Piano Project and Puck set fire to his fictional guitar in Choke. *Both prefer to go by a name other than their first names (Quinn as opposed to Lucy; Puck as opposed to Noah). *Puck told Quinn that he was proud of her in I Am Unicorn. Quinn told Puck that she was proud of him in Goodbye. *They are the only teenage couple with a child. *They both had ulterior motives for joining Glee Club. *They both also have estranged relationship with their fathers. *Both were known as popular to other students. *Quinn said that sleeping with Puck was a mistake but in Goodbye when they are in her room she says that she has "No regrets" about sleeping with him, she also says she loves him and that they are bonded because of Beth. They remain good friends. *Puck knew what was going on Quinn's mind just by her body language because she was mad and he knew what it was like to constantly make her mad. (Thanksgiving) *Both humiliated/made fun of Rachel at some point. *Although they follow different religions, they are two of the most religious characters on the show. *Both have slept with Santana Lopez. *They both have different haircuts in Season Four. (Quinn let her hair grow out again and Puck shaved his head) *They were obviously the first couple from Glee Club who slept together. *Both have a sister. *It has never been revealed why the broke up between Season One and Two. *Quinn was the first girl whom Puck ever admitted to love. *Only kissed three times. (Journey, I Kissed A Girl and Goodbye) *Both had/have a relationship with a teacher (Quinn with her Yale professor and Puck with Shelby Corcoran). *Puck is the only person Quinn kissed during Season 3. *They both had kissed Santana. Gallery Quick00.gif Quick44.gif Quick55.gif Quick66.gif Quick77.gif QuinnPuckJake.jpg Quick88.gif Reallove.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn looking at Beth in the nursery at the hospital. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Tumblr_lpybyvvLrD1qfx9mto1_250.gif Tumblr_lpybyvvLrD1qfx9mto2_250.gif Tumblr_lpybyvvLrD1qfx9mto3_250.gif Tumblr_lpybyvvLrD1qfx9mto4_250.gif Tumblr_lpj1nlUIlk1qjszkeo1_500.gif Tumblr_lpj1nlUIlk1qjszkeo2_250.gif Tumblr_lpj1nlUIlk1qjszkeo3_250.gif Tumblr_lr0lprZTFS1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1 Quicklover01.gif QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Untitled 2.png|Puck and Quinn seeing the Diva-Off quick-hands.png|Quinn reaching for Puck's hands. 427036457.jpg|Quick in Pot O Gold (episode 3x04) Capture101.PNG|Puck and Quinn in Pot O' Gold Capture 2.PNG puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg quick pic.jpg Tumblr lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6 250.gif|Quinn & Puck hugging after performing at Sectionals Tumblr llt2r4Jnkh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Beths birth.jpg Quickyf.jpg 150.jpg Tumblr_l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1_500.png|QUICK 594px-Hello_(1).jpg puck and quinn walking.jpg PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg PUCK_A~1.JPG Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-18424856-210-210.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601446-499-281.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif 8_glee_idina_menzel.jpg Photo_00002.jpg rolleyes.JPG quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg 2921060_s.gif tumblr_lpbj1w9glk1r0lbaio1_500.jpg tumblr_lixm3fO0GO1qgqc9u.gif tumblr_lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Quick!.jpg PuckQuinnIKAG1.png tumblr_lx2zij2eu51r4eu94o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lypwseaelO1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m2kya2z4zE1rtzouzo1_500_large.jpg Quicki.jpg tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao1_250.jpg tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao2_250.jpg Tumblr m4gmrvd3wC1qk3us5o2 250.gif Quick99.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922295-498-281.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922294-498-281.gif CaptureIML10.PNG|Quinn Looking At Puck DWLYQuick.jpg QuickHug.gif GYHQuick.png HILYQuick.jpg Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922294-498-281.gif CaptureIML10.PNG|Quinn Looking At Puck DWLYQuick.jpg QuickHug.gif GYHQuick.png HILYQuick.jpg tumblr_mbtim3X5gy1qb6ikpo1_500.jpg|Reunited QuinnPuck1.gif Tumblr mau8aykfAl1rs7wooo2 250.gif Tumblr m9fxtfc3ui1qegiuao7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4gh2nBVNu1qbl52yo4 250.gif Tumblr m2n052Djwj1qblevxo6 250.gif Quinn, Puck, and Jake.png Quick otp.png Quick7.jpg We Wants Quick.jpg Quick44.gif Quick00.gif Quick66.gif Quick88.gif Quick2342342.png Prom!Quicktana.gif Bake!Quicktana.gif Tumblr miimijFxlj1qgkj12o1 500.png -.-.-.quick .gif Quick13.gif Jealous!puck.gif Makeout!quick.gif Jealous!quick.gif Iwanttobewithyou quick.gif Quinn&Puck9.gif Quinn&Puck8.gif Quinn&Puck7.gif Quinn&Puck3.gif Quinn&Puck2.gif Quick-quinn-anffd-puck-25056085-356-200.gif QUICKTHANKS.jpg from-the-new-promo-quinn-and-puck-11304911-1280-800.jpg Quick-Promotional-Photo-Season-2-quinn-and-puck-15169733-1280-886.jpg Quickpapagif.gif Quickkissing.gif Quickespeciallynow.gif Quickespecially.gif Quickforever2.gif Quickforever.gif Quickaww.gif Quickprofile.gif Quickpat.gif Quickhairography4.gif Quickhairography3.gif Quickhairography2.gif Quickhairography1.gif Quick-quinn-anffd-puck-25056085-356-200.gif Quick!!.gif Quick Love Me.gif 15407-glee-quick large.jpg Quickquick2.gif Quickquick.gif Quick-quinn-anffd-puck-25056085-356-200.gif Makeout!quick.gif Jealous!quick.gif Iwanttobewithyou quick.gif Quick10.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-19216880-500-181.gif -.-.-.quick .gif Quickmakeout.gif Minigif quick.gif Quick01. Gif Quick13.gif Apap.png Shortsong.jpg Papadon't.gif Quickpapagif.gif Quickkissing.gif Quickespeciallynow.gif Quickespecially.gif Quickquick2.gif Quickquick.gif Quickforever2.gif Quickforever.gif Quickaww.gif Quickprofile.gif Quickpat.gif Quickhairography4.gif Quickhairography3.gif Quickhairography2.gif Quickhairography1.gif Quick-quinn-anffd-puck-25056085-356-200.gif tumblr_mhy7o6cZts1qblevxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhy7o6cZts1qblevxo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_mhy7o6cZts1qblevxo6_250.gif wheels :).png Cutscenes.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples